Holly-G003
:Note: In the Book Ghosts of Onyx a mistake was made and Holly was mistakenly called G122, the error was confirmed by Eric NylundLetter - Re:Spartan-Holly, "Holly should be G003; the G122 looks to be an error. I’ll forward that onto TOR and make sure they correct it. Thank you for pointing this out." -- Eric Nylund, Nov 14, 2006 10:40 PM, Summary Holly is a Spartan of the Spartan III program in Team SaberHalo: Ghost of Onyx, page 114, one of the leading squads in the Gamma generation of Spartan IIIsHalo: Ghost of Onyx, page 114 stationed on Onyx at Camp Currahee. She had short cropped hair buzz-cut into a series of bear-claw scratch patternsHalo: Ghost of Onyx, page 115. For that some of the other teams teased her, and she was demoted twice for fightingHalo: Ghost of Onyx, page 115. She gave her life in Onyx when she voluntarily jumped in front of Kelly to cover her from a fuel rod (cannon), leaving only the outlines of two footprints on the floorHalo: Ghost of Onyx, page 362. Personal Description Holly was very tiny, even for a spartan, Kurt said she reminded him of Kelly when she was younger. Holly was also fast like Kelly(but not speed wise). She was good at recon. Biography Not that much is known about Holly because of her short life. Holly was conscripted into the SPARTAN-III program, developed by James Ackerson around 2546 between the ages of 5 and 7 when she, along with other orphans volunteered to become Spartans and avenge her family, Home planet of Harvest, or just because she wanted to be like the man in green(Kurt in his MJOLNIR armor). Once on Onyx, she and the other spartan candidates were trained by Senior Chief Petty Officer Mendez, surviving Beta Company SPARTAN-IIIs Spartan-B091 "Lucy" and Spartan-B292 "Tom"; and SPARTAN-II, Lieutenant Commander Ambrose aka SPARTAN-051. Holly was assigned to Team Saber, under the command of SPARTAN-G099: Ash. When Onyx came under attack by Sentinels, the teams were still vying for top honors. Team Saber went dangerously close to Zone 67 to avoid the other teams. The team spied what they assumed at the time to be a new kind of covenant drone because of the energy shields. They decided to investigate and the sentinels engaged. Holly split from the rest of the team, all going different directions. She was cornered between a cliff and a sentinel and that's when she and the team discovered the weakness in the sentinels shields when Ash side-armed a rock and connected with the sentinel. The sentinel chased Ash into a hole and Holly and the rest of the team pummeled the drone with huge rocks, destroying it. A general decision was made and the Team moved to the armory to get some real fire power. Team Saber met up with Lieutenant Kurt, Senior Chief Petty Officer Mendez, Tom and Lucy, and proceeded to play life and death games of cat and mouse with the sentinels. Holly met up with Kelly-087 and Dr. Catherine Halsey but had no time for pleasantries because they were soon engaged by a pair of sentinels. After that was over, Holly and the rest of the spartans took Dr. Halsey and Kelly to a bombed out bunker where Dr. Halsey revealed the origin of the Sentinels and what to do next. Just as Team Saber was in the middle of battling the Sentinels, the covenant dropship Bloodied Spirit dropped out of slipspace over Onyx; carrying the Blue Team of SPARTAN-104, SPARTAN-058, and SPARTAN-043; landed rather abruptly in the forest at the source of what was believed to be coordinates for a rendezvous point that was on the E-BandHalo:Ghosts of Onyx Page 230. It turns out that the signal was sent by Kurt and the other spartans. Holly and the others were knee deep in sentinel trouble and decided to retreat back to zone 67 and regroup, with Blue Team. By now, the team had figured out that the sentinels only come after them in pairs and there is always one overwatch, or observer that records all the action and reports back to the others, making the sentinels smarter and harder to defeat each time they engage in combat with the humans. So, the only what to turn the tables would be for the teams to take out all three of the sentinels. Holly and Team Saber, scouted out a tunnel to bury the sentinel pair in and Dante rigged it with explosives. They met up with Kurt in a tree and watched as Kelly gave the sentinel pair "the finger" Halo:Ghosts of Onyx Page 261 and kept on running. She went through the tunnel and it blew up behind her, throwing her like a rag doll across the forest floor, but destroying the sentinel pair. Kurt dispatched Team Saber to go see if she was ok. Meanwhile, Tom and Lucy fired both rockets from their SPNKr rocket launchers and Linda timed her fire so the sniper rifle rounds would impact at the same time as the rockets. The ploy worked and that bought the team some time. After the team destroys the two sentinels and the overwatch, they move to Zone 67. Once there, they discover the map room and the location of Team Katana. First, Dr. Halsey proposed that they go to the sentinel factory and make sure no more sentinels are made. Then, they move to team katana and find them in some sort of slipspace cryotubes. Dr. Halsey found out the meaning of the Shield World and also found out that the Covenant knew the location of the group and was on the way with an entire armada of troops to attempt to stop them. Holly, along with the other spartans made a loose half-circle kill zone around the entrance to the Shield World and picked off targets at range. When a pair of Hunters got too close to the center, Kurt and the other spartans fired at one and killed it quickly, but there was another pair of hunters, as well as three elites at their four o'clock position. Kelly dispatched with the elites but for once in her life, she was too slow. As the Hunter pair leveled their fuel rod guns, Holly jumped in between Kelly and the Hunters. The Hunters fired and all that was left of Holly were two charred footprints, she had been vaporized. Once the team was inside the Dyson Sphere, they made gravestones for William, Dante, Kurt and Holly. Sources Category:Spartans